


Sealight

by Majoranka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Tritina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majoranka/pseuds/Majoranka
Summary: Maglor sings to the light of the Silmaril. A tritina by the shore.





	

Sealight

Blasphemous, I dare to walk by Ulmo’s waves,  
shuddering to hear in them his wrathful voice.  
I would’ve never loved the shore, but for Your light. 

And I would’ve never feared it, had not Your light  
burnt my soul to darkness doused in holy waves –  
‘tis a twofold pain I must and cannot voice.

Yet a bloodshot darkness, seared by grief, my voice  
still cuts the mists in lament for Your light.  
Such a selfish tune, it fades beneath the waves.

Let Ulmo’s waves drown my voice with Your light.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Edited on 10/9/2017.


End file.
